The present invention relates to an odometer adapted for use in a wheeled vehicle, and more particularly to an electronic odometer suitable for repetitively summing a distance traveled by the vehicle in relation to the actual vehicle speed and for displaying each of the summed distances in sequence as a total mileage of the vehicle.
In such a conventional electronic odometer, each of the summed distances is sequentially written non-volatilely into or erased from a non-volatile memory element. One of the summed distances, which is written updatedly into the non-volatile memory element, is always displayed as the total mileage of the vehicle. However, due to the rated characteristics of such memory, the number of times of writing and erasing from the non-volatile memory element is limited, e.g. to a permissible limit of 10,000 times. From this limitation, it will be easily understood that it is difficult to repetitively write each of the summed distances into the non-volatile memory element over the maximum total mileage of 100,000 (km) to be travelled by the vehicle.